Sentiment d'Abandon
by Am-3rica
Summary: Eliot Stabler est pris d'un soudain sentiment d'abandon en voyant s'éloigner toutes les femmes de sa vie.


**Sentiment d'Abandon**

Elliot Stabler avait le sentiment d'être continuellement abandonné par les femmes de son entourage. Celles qui comptaient le plus pour lui avaient la fâcheuse habitude de le laisser tomber à un moment ou à un autre le laissant seul face à la souffrance et les souvenirs. De ce fait, il avait énormément de mal à donner son cœur à une femme de peur qu'elle ne le brise volontairement. Des claques, il en avait reçu dans sa vie. Des déceptions amoureuses aussi…

La première à le blesser de la sorte fut Kathy, son épouse depuis prêt de vingt ans. Il la connaissait depuis presque toujours. Cela faisait un moment que leur couple battait de l'aile mais Elliot gardait espoir. Il avait foi en leur amour. Il se battait corps et âme pour les faire tenir. Ils étaient Elliott et Kathy, les parents de cinq merveilleuses têtes blondes. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé le divorce, il avait pris une grosse claque dans la figure. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'un jour sa relation avec Kathy finirait, il n'en aurait pas cru un mot. Il avait prêté serment devant Dieu, il avait juré de l'aimer et la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Il comptait bien tenir sa promesse jusqu'à ce que son corps fussent enterrer six pieds sous terre mais, visiblement, Kathy n'était pas de cet avis. Elle souhaitait avoir un homme beaucoup plus présent à ses côtés. Un vrai mari. Un bon père aussi mais de ce côté-là, elle n'avait rien à redire. Elliot avait toujours été un père exemplaire pour ses enfants malgré le fait qu'il avait la mémoire courte et qu'il avait raté la moitié de leur enfance. Le tout à cause de son travail. Selon Kathy, il passait beaucoup moins de temps en tant que père de famille et mari dévoué qu'en tant qu'inspecteur de l'Unité Spéciale des Victimes aux côtés d'Olivia.

Olivia Benson… La seconde femme qui l'avait abandonné. Sa meilleure amie mais aussi l'amour de sa vie. Il n'osait pas le reconnaître parce que, avant tout, c'était sa partenaire et ensemble ils formaient le binôme le plus spectaculaire de toute l'histoire de l'U.S.V. Cette relation lui faisait peur, il n'osait pas se lancer de peur de recevoir des moqueries permanentes et de subir de la discrimination de la part de ses collègues. Munsch serait sans aucun doute le plus insupportable dans cette histoire. Il préférait de loin refouler ses sentiments plutôt que d'affronter la vérité et de combattre les préjugés. Il s'était rendu compte de tout cela lorsqu'elle était partie dans l'Oregon sans même le prévenir. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal. Le fait qu'elle soit parti n'était pas le plus douloureux: il n'avait pas supporté le fait qu'elle n'avait pas pris soin de le prévenir de quoi que ce soit. Pour lui, c'était une trahison. Il était persuadé qu'Olivia était différente de toutes les autres femmes qu'il avait pu rencontré auparavant, qu'elle prendrait soin de son cœur comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait, qu'elle l'enfermerait dans une cage de verre pour éviter tout désagrément.

Dani Beck. La troisième femme à lui faire inconsciemment mal. Il savait très bien que son incapacité à être impartiale lors de leurs enquêtes allait lui poser d'énormes problèmes dans sa carrière dans l'Unité Spéciale des Victimes. _« Demande moi de rester. »_ Il n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre en ce qui la concernait. Il avait les dès en main mais il avait préféré les lui donner parce qu'il refusait de retenir une femme uniquement parce qu'elle l'attirait. Dani était libre, il refusait de la faire souffrir en lui imposant ce métier qu'elle ne supportait pas uniquement pour la garder à ses côtés. Il avait préféré la laisser s'envoler. Regret. Peut-être aurait-il dû, au moins, lui proposer de rester en contact et d'assurer une relation à distance…

Son esprit était rongé par un sentiment d'abandon. Il avait peur que ses proches disparaissent au compte goutte. Sans doute à cause de son instabilité émotionnelle, il avait énormément de mal à tenir celle qu'il aime…


End file.
